


Echo's Razor

by these_dreams_go_on



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Background Raven/Echo, Bellarke, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/these_dreams_go_on/pseuds/these_dreams_go_on
Summary: A drabble in which Clarke takes issue with Bellamy's facial hair.





	Echo's Razor

Six years.

Six years of separation, of grieving, of memories and attempts to fill the hole left in their lives by the absence of the other.

Their reunion had been confusing, messy, and quick because they were being chased by the newest invaders. It had been hours before they could share a hug and two days before they could take the time to talk.

They had had to discover each other all over again, learn how they’d changed and grown in their time apart.

It had taken a month before they had started exchanging confessions of love and another week after that before everything had settled down enough that they could find time to kiss.

After that, they hadn’t wanted to move slowly, too much time had been lost for that, they were too eager to finally be together.  

Or they had been eager.

Until one morning when Clarke gripped his chin and turned his face away from her, reaching up to kiss his cheek,

“I love you,” she swears as he frowns in confusion, 

“But we’re breaking up until we find you a razor.”

“Wow, really?” he asks, smirking as he pillows his head on his arms,

“Used to be an ass, left you on the ground for six years but facial hair is the deal breaker?”

Clarke shifts under the blankets, resting her chin on his chest and smiling at him, “You stopped being an ass ages ago, I wanted you to leave and your facial hair is giving me rashes in places I don’t want to talk about with Monty.”

“Monty?” he echoes, his voice raised slightly before he remembers that they were still in ear shot of the cave where everyone was camping until the newest threat was dealt with.

“He knows more about herbal remedies for skin rashes than I do,” She explains, tangling their legs together,

“I’m not saying you aren’t beautiful,” she clarifies, “But it’s inconvenient.”

He chuckles, “There weren’t any mirrors on the ring,” he explains, 

“And honestly, we didn’t really have the time or energy to care how we looked…” he stops as Clarke interrupts him with a quick kiss,

“Hmmm, Raven did try to shave me a few times, but Echo turned out to be the best with a sharp knife and precision slicing.”

Clarke gives him a lopsided grin, “That sounds terrifying,”

“Oh, it got better,” he assured her, moving one hand to her back to stroke lazy circles against her skin,

“Because she liked to wax poetic about her life as a spy and assassin while holding the sharp blade to our throats, so eventually Monty, Murphy and myself just lost the balls to keep letting her near us.”

Clarke laughs and trails her fingers gently across his jaw, “Well, I don’t have a background in spying or assassination, but my medical training should get the job done.”

He pouts but she keeps her gaze steady until he relents with a sigh, “I’m really cut off until this happens?”

She nods and he groans, gently dislodging her as he pushes himself up, “Alright, I’ll get water.”

Clarke had kept knives on hand but for cutting herbs and meat, nothing she really wanted to shave Bellamy with, so she heads back into the cave, moving past Murphy and Emori, Monty and Harper until she found Raven lying sprawled with her back facing the cave wall and Echo curled protectively around her.

When Clarke shakes her shoulder gently, she sees Echo’s hand tighten under the cover and is already forcing herself to keep still as the warrior comes awake, the sharp dagger coming to a stop not even an inch from Clarke’s trachea.

“Can I borrow that?” she asks, as Echo blinks herself awake,   
  
“Bellamy needs to shave.”

“Oh,” Echo flips the dagger and holds out the handle, “Yes.”

She takes it and starts to rise before pausing and turning back to Echo,

“Did you deliberately scare the boys into growing their rash-inducing beards?” she inquires, pointedly glancing down at Raven’s legs.

Echo only smirks, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Wanheda.”

Raven snorts, brushing away the hair falling over her face and opening one eye, “Liar.”

Bellamy waits for her by the opening of the cave,

“You know,” he begins as he wets his face, “Grooming each other is how the guys of the hundred bonded.”

“Huh,” Clarke hummed as she stood over him, stroking his cheek gently,

“Well, shall we see what this does for us?”

He grins and reaches out, taking hold of the hand holding the dagger so he can kiss her knuckles.

“I trust you, princess.”


End file.
